


I Really Like You

by BecaAMM



Series: New Year's Eve - 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: English and German Folklore say that the person you spend the first seconds of the year with and the nature of your contact defines the next 365 days of your life. So, there is no better thing to do than kiss Bucky at midnight.





	I Really Like You

Bucky watched from afar as you chatter with Wana and Natasha, dressed in the most beautiful dress in that stupid party Stark was hosting.

“Go talk to her,” Steve took a sip of his beer. “You’ve been staring at her for more than two hours now.”

Bucky almost blushed. It was true, though. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you that evening.

“Punk…”

“It’s almost 2018,” his friend reminded him. “And you’ve been pinning on her for the whole year. Just go.”

The moment he was read to give his friend a very rude answer, you smiled in his direction and the words died in his lips, prompting a pat on his back.

“Just go,” Steve said again with a roll of his eyes.

He barely heard his friend’s voice, to be honest, walking right to your direction and stopping shyly by your side.

“Now, don’t you look handsome?” you exclaimed automatically, reaching out to touch his left forearm, not bothered by the metal plates.

“You look gorgeous, doll,” he smiled to you, ignoring how Natasha and Wanda walked away with wicked smiles. “I loved this colour on you. Not that you only look gorgeous in it, because you always look gorgeous.”

The words left his lips like in broken faucet, making you giggle and blush.

Before any of you said anything else, the whole place around you started counting down and he reached out to hold your wrist, pulling your attention to him. The year was almost over, and he wouldn’t let it happen without saying what he needed to say to you.

“Doll,” he said nervously. “I really like you.”

Your eyes widened in surprise and you just wished everyone would shut up so you could hear him better but the message was coming across.

“I’ve liked you for a whole year and…” he cleared his throat. “I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could get a coffee and…”

The big cheering interrupted you and you knew you’ve reached midnight. Instantly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

Bucky froze for a moment but kissed you back before you pulled away.

The kiss was gentle, just trying and testing the waters.

His lips were soft and tasted vaguely like liquor, and you almost melted when his arms surrounded you in a gentle embrace. When you finally pulled away, he was surprised.

“I’m not complaining but… what was that?”

You giggled.

“English and German Folklore say that the person you spend the first seconds of the year with and the nature of your contact defines the next 365 days of your life,” you explained, feeling your cheeks flushed.

His lips fell open for a second but he smiled.

“Well… that was a good choice then.”

You stared at each other in silence for a moment and you cleared your throat.

“So… you mentioned getting coffee?”


End file.
